This invention relates to an electrical load center.
More particularly, the invention relates to an electrical load center which is easily adapted to accomodate a number of different wiring arrangements in combination with a number of different arrangements of plug-in components, such as, for example, circuit breakers and in some cases, non plug-in components, such as earth leakage circuit breakers.
Additionally, a number of electrical load centers of the present invention may be joined together to provide an electrical load center system thus providing a large number of electrical connection and component arrangements.
According to the present invention there is provided an electrical load center comprising an enclosure a bus bar assembly extending longitudinally of said enclosure and comprising bus bars mounted on an insulating base, a pair of end base plates for supporting said bus bar assembly, said base plates being formed of insulating material and mounted in said enclosure at respective ends of said bus-bar assembly, said base plates being adapted to receive a selected one of a plurality of terminal support means, terminal barriers or cover plates.